1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates generally to a device to allow a trouble light to be easily positioned in a work environment to cast light on the area needing to be lighted.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Currently, trouble lights are not designed to allow the worker to easily position the trouble light in a work environment. Many trouble lights have rigid hooks at the top or hooks which are difficult to rotate. Trouble lights currently have bulb guards which are of a fixed design and cannot be easily positioned to cast light where necessary.